nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Graveyard Shift
Graveyard Shift is a side scrolling first-person shooter game made by Nitrome and released on October 16th. The player is shooting zombies and other creatures, while blocking the attacks from the creatures. Controls Use weapon (NOTE: The player cannot attack when the shield is on) Space Bar Shield Levels 01 Enemies Living Moss This really isn't in the game but appears in the startup. Child Zombie This zombie wears purple clothing and will shoot green balls at the player. Teenager Zombie This is bigger than the child zombie but smaller than the adult zombie. It sticks its tongue out and shoot green balls. Adult Zombie This Zombie has longer arms then the Child Zombie but wears red clothing and some purple clothing. This zombie will shoot green balls at the player. Crazy Adult Zombie This appears in the last level. He is like an Adult Zombie but lighter in colour. He is like a big zombie but shoots green balls and has no weak spot. Headless Child Zombee This is like a child zombie but has no head. Headless Teenager Zombie This is like a teenager zombie but with no head. Headless Adult Zombie This is like an Adult zombie but has no head. Beetle Fly These flying insects will fly around and shoot green balls at the player. Flower Plant This plant is stronger, so it can take more damage then other creatures. It will shoot Purple Balls that will poison the player if they get hit. Gargoyle The Gargoyle might fly up and down or around the screen. It can only be damaged(or killed) when it opens it's mouth to shoot a orange ball.Orange balls can hit the player faster the green balls. Spider These guys are small and will move on the walls, they will eventually jump off the wall to attack you, block them with with your shield, but if you miss, you will get poisoned. Spider Hive This hive will spawn Spiders. Sometimes the screen will stop at a Spider Hive and the player will have to destroy it to make the screen move. Puppet Armor This puppet armour will come down from the ceiling, but will not touch the floor. The puppet armor will follow the screen till it is destroyed. The only way to destroy it is to cut the strings with the Sword. This enemy will fire Spike Balls. Suit of Armor This armor(when the player encounters it) will try to shoot a Spike Ball, shoot the armor to make it collapse. The armor can only attack when it it is standing up. Big Zombie This zombie will appear on some levels, and fires Orange Balls. To kill the zombie, the player has to shoot the yellow hot spot(the circle the arrows are pointing at), and block the Orange Balls. The screen will stop in the area the zombie is in, and will start moving again when the zombie is defeated. Centipede When the player comes to this enemy the screen will stop moving and the enemy will come out of a hole and move around and shoot Green Balls. The only way to kill this enemy is to shoot it's head till it dies. Neutral Characters Maiden These Characters will usually drop from the top of the screen, destroy all enemies in it's path till it get's to the entrance of the little hut. If the player attacks the Maiden with any weapon, or it touches a zombie, the maiden will get killed, and the player will lose a heart. Glow Worm These bugs will not attack the player but will move on the Platform it is on. Destoyable Objects Tombstones These are in levels 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15. Castle Objects These are in levels 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. Coffin When the player shoots these he/she would get a pick-up. Weapons Player Weapons Gun This is the players primary weapon. It doesn't have ammo, but it can overheat. How close it is to overheating is shown by a dark red bar getting closer to the weapon icon box. When the bar reaches the weapon icon. Grenade When this weapon is shot, it will explode in a small explosion when it meets a platform or an enemy. This is the most powerful weapon in the game. It also has 10 ammo when the player picks it up. Sword This weapons ammo is shown as a blue bar, when the weapon is used, the blue bar(starting at the weapon icon box) will get shorter. When this weapon used it will appear as a blue line. Enemy Attacks Green Ball This is fired by most enemies like Zombies, and Beetle Flies. Purple Ball This ball when shot will poison the player. It is only shot by Flower Plants. Orange Ball This ball is faster then the Green and Purple Balls. It is fired by Gargoyles,and Big Zombies. Spike Ball This ball is not as fast as the Orange Ball. This ball has spikes on it and is only fired be Puppets and Suits of Armor. Trivia *This game was hinted at on the Party Skin. *This is Nitromes first First-Person Shooter game. Category:Games Category:Main Games